Une maladie communément appelé 'amour'
by Guilty Yoru
Summary: Trafalgar Law et son meilleur ami Eustass Kid , vivent dans la rue , jusqu'au jour où Law se fait agresser par plusieur adultes , mais il se fait sauver de justesse par un étrange homme au cheveux blond , qui lui propose un étrange marché . Yaoi , Doflamingo x Law , Lemon ( plus tard )
1. Chapter 1

_**Une maladie communément appelée «l'amour».**_

**Couple : Doflamingo x Law **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Echiro Oda **

Il faisait nuit noire et la neige avait recouverte Tokyo de son beau manteau blanc . En ce mois de Décembre , les passants s'émerveillaient devant les illuminations qui ornaient les vitrines ainsi que les sapins de Noël mis en place pour l'occasion . L'ambiance était chaleureuse en ce mois hivernale . Le vingt-quatre Décembre au soir , tout le monde se dirigeait vers les bars , restaurants ou leurs maisons pour passer le Réveillions entre amis ou en couple .

On pouvait dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes , seulement ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas . Une bande de trois gamins , se faisait pourchasser par plusieurs adultes , assez en colère .

Un des enfants , âgé d'environ sept ans , se fit attraper par le col par un des adultes . Il commença à s'agiter et à crier , attirant l'attention sur lui .

Les deux autres gamins se retournèrent comme un seul homme . L'un avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante rebelle montant en pic et portait de drôle de lunette sur le front . Il affichait un sourire bien cruel pour son jeune âge et avait une musculature très développée.

Le deuxième , lui , avait une musculature plus fine . En effet , il était plus élancer que son ami , son corps respirait l'agilité et l'assurance . L'adolescent avait de court cheveux noirs de jais caché par un bonnet en fourrure blanche tacheté de noirs. Il arborait un sourire narquois et ses yeux gris perle affichait en ce moment un regard peu avenant . Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux , lui donnait un air « je-m'en-foutiste » qui énervait pas mal de gens .

Le plus jeune, un enfant aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs avec un chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête, gigotait toujours entre les mains de l'adulte . Les deux plus vieux d'un commun accord , se jetèrent sur l'homme , le ruant de coup, le mordant , le griffant . L'agresseur d'abord surpris , ne ressentis pas la douleur puis celle-ci le transperça . Il cria , son visage était déformé par la douleur , il lâcha le plus jeune . Le jeune homme au bonnet , rattrapa le chapeau de paille . Il commença à courir entraînant le bambin avec lui . Le grand brun tourna la tête en direction de son compagnon roux qui battait toujours l'adulte à ses pieds .

« Oï ! Eustass-ya ! Dépêche-toi !

-J'arrive , j'arrive Trafalgar. »

Le caïd se mit à son tour à courir , rattrapant bien vite ses deux amis , sous le regard stupéfait des passants . La petite troupe quitta la rue piétonne et bifurqua vers les petites ruelles . Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord , essoufflé . Le plus jeune , s'assit et commença à rigoler .

« Wouah ! Vous êtes vraiment trop fort les gars ! »

Le rouquin tiqua, serra les poing et frappa la crâne du chapeau de paille .

« On est peut-être fort mais toi , tu est faible ! »

L'enfant se mit à renifler bruyamment. Le plus vieux lança un regard lourd de reproche au rouquin. Il soupira puis s'accroupit, se mettant à la taille du petit au chapeau de paille. Il fit basculer le chapeau en arrière et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns .

« Écoute Luffy. Ce que voulais dire Eustass-ya, c'est que ici c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi . J'ai quatorze ans, cela fait huit ans que je vis ici, dans la rue et l'autre abruti , c'est pareil.

« Oï ! Tu c'est se qu'il te dit l'abruti . Il te dit d'aller te …. »

Le grand brun le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main .

« Tu n'as pas ta place ici, donc la prochaine fois demande à tes frères de venir nous chercher et on viendra te voir .

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux .

-Oui . »

Luffy se jeta à son cou, le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait .

« Merci , Law ! »

Law déstabilisé par ce geste, passa maladroitement ses mains autour du corps frêle de l'enfant. Eustass attendrit bien malgré lui, souriait . La séance câlin passé, Luffy se chamaillait déjà avec Kid . Law sourit puis clapa des mains .

« Bon Luffy, il se fait tard, il est temps que tu rentre chez toi .

-Allez, le mioche, je te ramène, manquerai plus que tu te fasses agresser , tiens .

-D'accord , à la prochaine Traffy !»

Le brun tiqua au surnom mais ne releva pas, par contre il entendit très nettement le rire de son ami roux et il lui réservait une vengeance digne de ce nom quand il rentrerait . Il fit un petit signe de la main au gamin puis se dirigea en direction des immeuble désaffectés, leur chez eux, à lui et au rouquin, depuis leur rencontre six ans plus tôt .

Sur le chemin du retour , il ne remarqua pas plusieurs ombres qui le suivaient . Une tache blanche et froide se posa sur joue . Il releva la tête et observa le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il neigeait , mais Law avait toujours été fasciné par la neige .

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, le surprenant . On lui attrapa les mains et on le jeta dans une ruelle à cul-de-sac . Le jeune homme au bonnet, reconnu, les adultes qui les pourchassaient, il y avait à peine une demi-heure . Il déglutit et se mit à observer les alentours cherchant une issue, sans résultat. Un de ses agresseurs s'avança et lui colla une droite qui faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire . Un autre, une batte de base-ball à la main, le frappa au ventre. Un troisième, lui lacéra les jambes , le cou et les bras à l'aide d'un canif. Law ripostait, il griffait, mordait et quelques fois retournait les attaques contre ses agresseurs mais de minutes en minutes son énergie s'amenuisait et à la fin , il fini allongé par terre , recroquevillé sur lui-même .

Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscient, quand des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles, ce n'était pas ses cris mais ceux de ces agresseurs . Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux . Les adultes qui l'avaient tabassé, baignait dans leurs sang, souillant de rouge, le blanc immaculé de la neige. Aux pieds des cadavres, se tenait un homme, grand, la peau mate, les cheveux court et blond, portant des lunettes teintées et un boa rose sur ses épaules. Il affichait un large sourire. Il s'avança vers Law. La respiration de ce dernier se bloqua, son cœur battait la chamade. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Law avait peur et un autre sentiment c'était mêlé à sa peur. L'homme se pencha et caressa les cheveux du brun. Ce geste eut pour effet de détendre le brun .

« Fufufu, qu'est-ce-qu'un petit chaton fait seul ici ?

-... »

Law tressaillit à l'entente de cette voix . Elle était chaude et mettait en confiance mais elle imposait le respect . Respect déjà imposé par sa taille. Le blond, passa une main sous la taille de l'enfant et une sous ses jambes et le souleva. Le brun se sentis partir, il avait perdu trop de sang et il était fatigué de sa journée. Il se laissa donc bercer par les pas de son sauveur. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, il fini par sombrer dans l'inconscient, son corps se blottissant instinctivement contre la source de chaleur. L'homme ramassa le bonnet du brun et partit sans un regard en arrière pour les trois cadavres.

Mots de l'auteur :

J'ai pas grand chose à dire . J'espère juste que cela vous à plus . ^^ Le deuxième chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine . Je remercie ma bêta qui à toujours le courage de corriger mes fautes ainsi que vous , qui lisez ce début de fiction . Voila .

Bisous Yoru-chan , à dans une semaine;p


	2. Chapitre 2

**Couple : Doflamingo x Law **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas , ils sont à Echiro Oda-sama ^^" **

**Note : Voici ce deuxième chapitre de Une Maladie Communément Appelée "Amour" . Les pensées des persos sont en Italiques . **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Noir Albinos : Désolé , un chapitre part semaine , c'est tous ce que je peux faire en vacances T_T , je préfère mettre du temps à poster , que de bacler mon histoire ^^. Mais , si tu est si impatiente , c'est que mon histoire te plaie et j'en suis heureuse . Mon pseudo te plaît , moi aussi , il me plait xD La neige, c'est très beau , mais c'est froid ( Oui , j'ai compris ça toute seule xD ) alors la nuit enneigée c'est magnifique ;) .**

**BlackNell : Bouloupiaaa? Nouvelle expression ? De qu'elle langue vient t-elle xD ? Brefouillons . Je suis contente que mon histoire est attirée ton attention . Le DofyxLaw , c'est aussi un de mes couples préférés , (Conscience : C'est pour ça que tu écrit dessus , Banane ! Moi : On t'as pas sonnée ! ) J'espère que tu continuera de lire cette fic . Merci Beaucoup pour tes encouragements . **

**Nya : Neko ! ( saute partout ) tu aimes bien ? J'en suis contente , et voici la suite ;) .**

**Roronoa0mama : Génial , une de mes très grande fans ( rougis comme une pivoine et affiche un sourire niais ) Ta review , mais fait sauter au plafond . J'était vraiment heureuse que ce premier chapitre te plaise autant . Mon style d'écriture te plait tant que ça et bien je suis vraiment contente . J'espère que je te donnerai l'envie de lire d'autre fiction DofyxLaw ^^ . Il y a toujours quelque choses à reprocher , personne n'est parfait ( moi encore moins que les autres xD ) . Ce deuxième chapitre est plus long que le premier , j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ .Je ne m'attendais pas à t'en d'éloges en une seule review ^^ , merki beaucoup :3 . Je te souhaite une SUUPEER lecture . **

**Redtest : Contente que le début t'ai plu ^^ . Voici la suite :) .**

**Hi no Dragon : Yo à toi , également . ^^ Ta première réaction m'a beaucoup fait rire xD . Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction sur ce couple c'est en parti pour ça , que j'écris une fiction sur ces deux là ^^ . Une semaine , c'est beaucoup ? Je n'imagine pas, quand je vais reprendre les cours , ça va être horrible pour toi et je les reprends demain . Tu vas tenir le coup ? J'espère en tout cas xD . J'essaye de couper au bon moment ^^ . **

**Je vous remercie tous encore une fois ! Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur et surtout je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant ^^ . Merci encore , bon je vous lâche et je vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre ^^ . **

* * *

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus forte , obligeant Law à sortir de sa torpeur . Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants , essayant désespérément de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante . Une fois habitué , le jeune homme se mit à scruter son environnement , ce n'était pas sa chambre dans l'immeuble désaffecté mais une chambre sobre et classe . Il paniqua . Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en savait rien. Il remarqua qu'il était couvert de bandages . Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoires , les adultes qui l'avaient pris en traître et qui l'avaient rué de coups , leurs cries d'agonies , la neige blanche devenue rouge par leurs morts et son sauveur un étrange sourire aux lèvres autour des cadavres .

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer l'homme blond . Le brun sursauta et tourna vivement la tête . Il grimaça de douleur , un peu trop vivement peut être . Il venait de rouvrir une plaie au niveau de son cou . Le sauveur s'avança . Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du jeune homme , il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'assit sur le lit . Law se tourna vers lui .

«Fufufu , le petit chaton est enfin réveillé.

-...Hay

-Comment-tu te sens petit?

-...Bien, monsieur . »

Le blond haussa un sourcil , interrogateur . Il commença à examiner Law du regard , un endroit attira son attention , sur le cou du jeune homme , une petite tâche rouge y était apparut et elle s'agrandissait de plus en plus . Il soupira et prit un rouleau de bandages qui était sur la table de nuit situé près du lit . Il se pencha vers le brun et lui dénoua le pansement . Il épongea le sang avec les anciennes bandes puis commença à enrouler de nouvelles des bandes propres autour du cou de Law .

«C'est sur , qu'avec une blessure ouverte , tu vas forcément bien , remarqua le blond cynique .

-...Monsieur, où suis-je?

-Chez moi , gamin et arrête de m'appeler «monsieur» ça fait vieux .

-Alors qu'elle est votre nom?

-Donquixotte Doflamingo . Et toi ton nom gamin ?

-...Trafalgar Law .»

Law était profondément troublé, le souffle de son interlocuteur allait s'échouer à la naissance de son cou et son odeur l'enivrait complètement . Il frissonna . Une fois les soins terminés , Doflamingo , se releva .

«Law , quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai quatorze ans , Donquixotte-san .

-Depuis combien de temps vis-tu dans la rue?

-Depuis huit ans .»

Le blond affichait un regard surpris . Le gamin parlait vraiment bien et il utilisait les suffixes honorifiques . Lui , n'avait jamais vécu dans la rue et des fois, il était loin d'être poli .

« Dis-moi , comment fais-tu pour parler aussi poliment , alors que tu as passé huit ans dans la rue ?

-Je lis beaucoup de livres et de manuels scolaires que je ramasse dans les poubelles des écoles et puis dans la rue, être poli, cela énerve toujours beaucoup d'ennemis et cela les déstabilisent, les rendant plus vulnérables . »

Le plus grand était de plus en plus intrigué par cet enfant . Une idée germa dans sa tête. Il affichait maintenant un grand sourire.

« Law, ça te dirais de rester vivre ici, je pourrais t'offrir l'éducation ainsi qu'un toit et de la nourriture . »

Law paraissait surpris de la proposition, son visage s'illumina mais redevint bien vite sombre .

« Je vous remercie de votre proposition Donquixotte-san, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur mais je ne peux l'accepter . »

Le flamant rose était surpris, il ne pensait pas que le petit allait refuser. Il enleva ses lunettes et plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Il y voyait l'espoir de s'en sortir mais autre chose et il ne savait pas quoi et cela l'énervait . Il soupira .

«Qu'est-ce-qui te pousses à refuser ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend dehors et qui d'ailleurs doit s'inquiéter .

-Qui ça ? Ta famille ?

-Non, ceux sont eux qui mon abandonnés, dit-il le regard sombre . Celui qui m'attend , est un ami très cher pour moi et il est absolument impossible que je le laisse seul Don Quixotte-san . »

Le regard de Law s'encra dans celui du blond . Ce dernier discernait parfaitement une détermination inébranlable chez le jeune homme . Une nouvelle idée germa dans sa tête , reliant la première .

« Eh , bien , vous n'aurez cas venir , tous les deux vivre chez moi . »

Law ressemblait à se méprendre à un poisson rouge. Il n'en revenait pas , Kid et lui avait une chance de sortir de la rue . Il devait la saisir mais quelque chose lui turlupinait l'esprit . Il remarqua que Doflamingo l'observait ou plutôt le reluquait . Il sentit ses pommettes chauffer.

« Donquixotte-san …. »

Ce dernier était perdu dans la contemplation du corps de son protégé . Un corps finement sculpté . Un visage fin , des lèvres pleines et des yeux profond dans les quels ont peut se plonger pendant des heures entières . Il revint à lui .

« Hay , Law ?

-J'accepte autant pour Eustass-ya que pour moi , mais pourquoi vouloir nous aider ? Vous ne me connaissez que depuis hier soir et vous ne connaissez même pas Eustass-ya . Donc j'aimerais bien savoir . L'humain n'agit jamais par bonté de cœur mais par intérêt . »

Cet enfant avait réussit à piquer la curiosité de Doflamingo à vif . Il savait déjà à son âge comment marchait le monde . Pour certain, cette attitude pouvait être terrifiante mais pour le blond elle était fascinante. Ce jeune garçon était un mystère à part entière . Il se pencha à l'oreille de Law .

« Fufufu , parce que tu m'intrigues . »

Bizarrement , le garçon fut satisfait de sa réponse car il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le blond remarqua que le plus jeune rougissait , il avança sa main pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre mais quand sa main effleura son front , le plus jeune frissonna . Un petit sourire se forma sur ces lèvres, il faisait de l'effet au gamin, c'était bon à savoir . Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie .

« Tu habites, dans les immeubles désaffectés près de là où tu t'es fais agresser ?

-Hay , Donquixotte-san .

-Je vais aller chercher ton ami, reposes toi en attendant , Monet viendra t'apporter de quoi manger . »

Il sortit. Alors qu'il commençait à fermer la porte Law l'interpela.

« Merci beaucoup Doflamingo-sama. »

Le flamant frissonna puis sourit . Il ferma la porte .

«Fufufu, mais de rien, Law . »

Il se dirigea vers le salon , où il y trouva une jeune femme aux long cheveux vert ondulés . Elle lisait paisiblement dans le sofa du salon . Elle releva la tête en direction de la source du bruit .

«Donquixotte-sama . Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Monet , prépare à manger pour Law , s'il-te-plaît .

-Bien Donquixotte-sama , mais qui est Law ?

-Le petit que j'ai ramené hier soir , ici .

-Je vois . »

Elle se leva et disparut au détour d'un couloir menant à la cuisine . Le blond se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée . Il sortit de sa maison avec pour seul vêtement le protégeant du froid , une chemise rose ainsi qu'un bermuda orange et son éternelle boa à plumes roses sur les épaules . Il ne craignait pas le froid, même s'il préférait l'été où le soleil était le plus chaud. Le flamant rose se dirigea vers les immeubles désaffectés, un grand sourire aux lèvres .

Un quart d'heure après que Doflamingo soit sortit de la pièce, une jeune femme entra, un plateau repas à la main. Le brun sortit de ses songes et tourna la tête en direction de la nouvelle venue . Monet lui sourit, s'approcha du protégé de Doflamingo et posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit puis se mit à détailler Law .

« Eh bien, petit. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, mais tu as réussis à intriguer le maître.

Chapeau ! dit-elle en ôtant un chapeau invisible .

-...Merci.

-Bienvenue dans la famille ! Je suis Monet, demande moi si tu as le moindre problème ou une question .

-Merci beaucoup Monet-ya . Je suis Trafalgar Law.

-Allez, il faut que tu manges Law-chan, pour reprendre des forces .

-Monet-ya...

-Hay, Law-chan ?

-Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordres . »

Le regard du brun dissuada le jeune femme de répliquer . Elle soupira et le regarda manger . Une fois que Law eut fini son repas, elle reprit le plateau et sortit de la chambre, non sans un doux sourire pour le plus jeune . Une fois Monet sortit, Law se mit à regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre . C'est sous ce paysage féerique, que Law s'endormit .

Le brun fut sortit de son sommeil par une tornade rousse qui se jeta sur lui . Il grogna de mécontentement fasse au poids qui avait élu domicile sur lui . Ce poids disparut et Law ouvrit les yeux . Son regard tomba sur un Kid des plus inquiet et un Doflamingo qui essayait de contenir son énervement envers le rouquin .

« Oï, Trafalgar , comment-tu te sens ?

-Bien, mais j'irais mieux si tu arrêtais de me briser les tympans Eustass-ya .

-Ok, j'confirme, y pète la forme . Pas la peine de s'faire du mourront l'flamant rose . »

Le brun eut du mal à contenir son fou-rire face à la tête d'incrédule qu'affichait Doflamingo .Le blond se reprit et regarda son protégé. Law remarqua le regard insistant de son sauveur sur lui , il détourna la tête et se concentra sur son ami .

« Eustass-ya , en ce qui concerne, le fait que nous sommes là . Je vais …...

-Pas l'peine , l'flamant ma déjà fait un topo, t'inquiètes pas , j'te suis Trafalgar. »

Kid affichait un sourire carnassier . Doflamingo se mit à détailler les deux jeunes, il n'y avait pas de doutes, il ferait une équipe de choc, une fois leur apprentissages fini .

« Donquixotte-san, j'aimerai savoir, l'autre part du marché . »

Le blond sourit, le gamin ne perdait pas le Nord .

« Tout d'abord, tu peux m'appeler comme tu l'as fais avant que je ne ferme la porte . J'aime bien le ''Doflamingo-sama''. »

Le petit brun détourna la tête et le rouquin regarda son ami intrigué .

« Eh bien , en faite j'aimerai qu'à vos 17 ans , vous commenciez à travailler pour moi .

-En tant que...

-En tant qu'informateur et en tant que tueurs à gage.»Déclara le blond un grand sourire aux lèvres .

* * *

Mot de l'auteur :

Malheureusement je reprends les cours , demain T_T . Les chapitres seront donc postés plus aléatoirement ( Goumen :( foutue rentrée -" ) . Je souhaite quand même une bonne rentrée à tout le monde et bon courage ! :) ^^

Bisous Yoru-chan ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Couple : DofyxLaw **

**Disclaimer : Echiro Oda ne veut toujours pas me céder ses personnages T_T...un jour je réussirai xD Bref les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont à Oda-senseï .**

**Note : A près deux semaines d'absences , me revoila ! xD Désolé pour l'absence ^^"pour ma défense , j'ai écrit le chapitre 3 Et le chapitre 4 qui est en cour de correction ^^ vous l'aurez normalement le week-end prochain . **

**Réponse aux Reviews : **

**Roronoa0mama :**** Je suis contente que le chapitre 2 t'ai plu ^^ et non ma fic ne consiste pas à leurs faire "vivre" un entrainement de tueur à gage , mais bien essayée x) . En cherchant des surnoms un peu "dossier" , j'ai trouvé "la tornade rousse " et " l'flamant ". Law n'appelle pas Dofy , Doflamingo-ya mais -sama ...je ne sais plus pk...Ha si ! Je trouve que le "-Ya" est une façon pour Law d'être insolent en restant poli ( ce n'est absolument pas logique mais bon XD ) ^^ et comme dans ma fic , il respecte vraiment Dofy (pour l'instant ) et ba ces Doflamingo-sama .^^ Malheureusement pour toi , les chapitre 3 et 4 sont à peu près de la même longueur que le chapitre 2 , mais le 5 qui est en cour d'écriture sera plus long...enfin j'espère ( c'est pas moi qui choisi , mais ma main T_T c'est de la conspiration , moi je dis x) ) . Merci encore pour tes encouragement . 3 **

**Nya : Je pense que cela n'étonne personne que Dofy reluque Law à cette âge là xD . . Merci beaucoup et bon courage à toi aussi pour ton année scolaire ^^ . Ne t'inquiète pas , je n'oublie pas ma fanfic , la preuve voici le 3ème chapitre ;) . Merci encore , gros bisous à toi aussi .**

* * *

** * Dix ans plus tard ***

Il faisait sombre. La pièce était froide et humide, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, bientôt suivit d'un bruit de lame transperçant les chaires puis vinrent les cries de douleur. Dans cette salle, il y avait deux hommes. L'un était à moitié mort, allongé à même le sol. L'autre, un homme de grande taille, un chapeau de fourrure blanche sur la tête, un Nodachi retiré de son fourreau pointé vers l'homme agonisant .

«Je me répète, que sais tu au sujet des enlèvements d'enfants, qui ont eut lieux ces dernier mois .

- Je n'en sais rien, cria l'homme mort de peur. Je vous en supplie épargné moi, je ne dirais rien...Argggg .»

Le sang gicla sur les murs, la victime fut parcourut de spasmes. La jugulaire venait d'être tranchée très nettement. Le jeune homme, essuya son Nodachi d'un geste puis le rangea dans son fourreau. Il le plaça sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour le cadavre. Une fois dehors, la lumière matinal l'éblouit quelque peu, il mit son bras devant ses yeux quelques instants pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Un petit vent frais le fit frissonner, l'obligeant à mettre la capuche de son sweat-shirt en plus de son bonnet. Il traversa le jardin environnent . La rosé du matin perlait sur les orchidées et les roses du jardin . Il avança jusqu'au perron où il y aperçut une ombre à la chevelure flamboyante accoudé contre le bord de la rambarde du pallié, fumant une cigarette. Il soupira.

« Eustass-ya, combien de fois que t'ai-je dit de ne pas fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé .

-Je sais, je sais Trafalgar . »

Le regard ardent du rouquin se posa sur Law. Ce dernier le croisa et ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer. Le brun cassa l'échange pour passer la porte d'entré, Kid le suivit de près et l'enlaça. Law se crispa, le roux lui, nicha son nez dans le cou de son ami. Le jeune homme brun, se détendis et pencha sa tête en arrière. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette positions, puis Law se défit de l'emprise du rouquin sur lui. Il soupira .

« Eustass-ya …

- Hmmm?

- Depuis quand, notre relation est si ambiguë ?»

Eustass, gloussa. Depuis le jours des 17 ans du rouquin, leur relations avait changé. Il n'était ni frère ni ami et encore moins amant. Il était simplement Eustass Kid et Trafalgar Law. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Law .

« Qui sais, Trafalgar. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence . Il n'avait pas besoin de se parler, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Depuis 10 ans, Kid avait grandit, beaucoup grandit. Il faisait près de deux mètres de haut, sa musculature c'était beaucoup développé. Il arborait toujours le même sourire cruel soutenu par un rouge à lèvre carmin . Il portait toujours ses éternelles lunettes sur son front. Il s'habillait la plus part du temps un sarouel noir avec des taches jaunes. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt laissant son torse musclé à la vue des regards appréciateurs . Un long manteau de fourrure pourpre trônait sur ses épaules, contenant une rangé de trois piques sur les deux épaules . Il avait la mauvaise manie de ne mettre qu'un seul bras dans une des manches du manteau. Sur son torse se situait une lanière en cuire avec plusieurs fentes, permettant à l'utilisateur de stocker les armes blanches qu'il utilisait habituellement. Dans son "travaille" on le surnommait Eustass Captain Kid .

Law avait aussi changé à sa manière . Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il y a dix ans mais ne dépassait pas son ami. Le corps du brun était finement musclé. Il portait un sweat-shirt jaune et noir arborant un Joli Roger au sourire psychotique, ainsi qu'un jean bleu ciel piqueté de plusieurs tâches rejoignant le motif atypique de son éternel bonnet en fourrure blanche. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux renforçait souvent son sourire narquois. Une petite barbiche venait se loger sur son menton. Il portait deux paires de boucles d'oreilles sur chaque oreilles... Depuis son « adoption », il avait étudié pour devenir chirurgien. Le jour de ses 19 ans, il avait reçut son diplôme et pour le féliciter Doflamingo lui avait offert le Nodachi qu'il serrait en ce moment contre lui. Dans son "travaille" on le surnommait « Shin no Gekai » qui signifie en japonais « Le chirurgien de la Mort » .

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent les escaliers de la demeure, pour ensuite bifurquer à gauche. Il arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois blanc. Law essaya de contrôler sa respiration qui c'était faite soudainement plus courte et saccadée. Il inspira un bon coup puis toqua à la porte. Un « Entré » sonore lui répondit. Il tourna la tête en direction du rouquin, celui ci hocha la tête en silence, puis fit demi-tour. La chevelure rousse disparut au détour d'un couloir. Law désespéra .

_« Eustass-ya , c'est petit et mesquin de m'abandonner ici . » _

La grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Doflamingo. Ce dernier, regarda Law surprit de voir son petit protégé - qui n'était plus si petit que cela - traîner devant la porte d'entrée de sa chambre. Un sourire digne d'un renard se peignit sur les lèvres du blond. Il se pencha à l'oreille du médecin et lui mordilla le lobe. Le brun se tendit, puis le rouge aux joues, il fit un bond de trois kilomètres.

« Do...Doflamingo-sama ….

- Eh bien , je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet. dit-il un sourire goguenard aux lèvres .

- Heu, je ….

- Fufufu... eh bien, que me vaut ta visite, mon petit Law .

- Doflamingo-sama, je n'ai aucune nouvelle concernant les enfants disparut. L'otage ne savait strictement rien . »

Le maître de maison soupira. Cette histoire d'enlèvement l'inquiétait quelques peu. Il ne savait pas qui était derrière tout cela ni qui kidnappait ces enfants. Il n'était peut-être pas un ange mais jamais il ne s'attaquerait à des enfants. Il trouvait cela... tout simplement ignoble . Il tourna la tête en direction de son protégé. Le brun se tenait devant lui. Son visage était redevenu aussi impénétrable qu'avant. Sortir Law de ses gonds était devenu le nouveau passe-temps du blond. Continuant de fixer le chirurgien, il le vit grimacer.

« Qui y a t-il Law ?

- ...rien Doflamingo-sama, je dois juste retourner à mon travaille .

- A ton travaille ? Aujourd'hui ?!

- Qui y a t-il aujourd'hui ? C'est un jour comme les autre pourtant. »

Le blond faillit tomber . Ce n'était pas possible ! Quand ce gamin allait-il finir de le surprendre .

_« J'arrive pas à croire , qu'il aie réussit à oublier son propre anniversaire . » _

« Law, rappelle-moi quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 6 Octobre , Doflamingo-sama . »

A la fin de sa phrase le brun comprit et se mit à rougir faiblement .

« Je vois que tu as compris. dit-il en prenant la main de son protégé. Donc aujourd'hui tu viens avec moi et tu as pour ordre de ne pas travailler .

-Hay, Doflamingo-sama dit-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres .»

Doflamingo sortit de sa chambre suivit de près par Law . Il descendirent les escaliers puis traversèrent le salon . Il tombèrent sur Kid et son petit ami Killer, assit sur le canapé. Le couple se retourna. Le rouquin étira un large sourire, se leva prenant une petite boite mal emballée qu'il tendit au brun. Le médecin haussa un sourcil , jeta un coup d'œil à son « maître » qui lui offrit un sourire. Il entreprit de déballer son cadeau. Il tomba sur un kit pour entretient d'arme blanche plus particulièrement de sabres. Il sourit à son ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras .

Doflamingo retint de justesse un grognement qu'en il vit à son tour Kid prendre Law dans ses bras . Law ne montrait ses émotions qu'au rouquin et cela l'énervait. Depuis toujours, les deux amis étaient vraiment très proches mais il n'aimait pas trop cette proximité. Il se sentait presque jaloux. Il exila cette idée saugrenue de son esprit pour ce concentrer sur le présent. Killer avait offert plusieurs livres de médecines très rares. Il vit Law remercier très chaleureusement son ami. Il passa devant la petite troupe et fit signe à Law de le suivre. Le brun s'excusa au près de ses amis et suivit le blond hors de la demeure .

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Law ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude Doflamingo lui offrait un petit quelques chose ou lui souhaitait un «joyeux anniversaire» à sa manière. En y repensant le brun piqua un fard. Il enfonça un peut plus son bonnet sur sa tête espérant ainsi cacher ses rougeurs. Le blond ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir avec lui en ville pour son anniversaire. Le chirurgien perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas que son « maître » s'était arrêté. Il entra donc en collision, collant son corps au dos du propriétaire du boa à plumes rose .

Law s'écarta puis bafouilla une excuse, le blond pour toute réponse sourit en susurrant un « nous sommes arrivé». Le brun leva la tête pour y trouver une simple pancarte avec marqué dessus « tatoo ».

« Doflamingo-sama, pourquoi un tatoueur ?

- Si je me souviens bien , quand tu étais encore petit, tu voulais te faire tatouer le mot « DEATH » sur les phalanges de la main gauche .

- Vous...vous souvenez de cela ? Demanda Law ébahit .

- Fufufu comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

Le brun était légèrement déconcerté par cet aveu. Il se ressaisit et se permit d'offrir un large sourire au blond, qui lui sous l'effet de la surprise, avait ouvert la bouche. Le blond se reprit puis entra dans la boutique suivit de Law. Une jeune fille aux long cheveux roses et au yeux anormalement violet , un morceau de pizza à la main , les reçus avec toute la grâce dont elle pouvait faire preuve .

« Chui Jewelry Booney, c'est pour un tatouage ou un piercing ? Agressa cette dernière .

- Un tatouage répondit-le blond un sourire aux lèvres . »

Bonney sembla comprendre le danger et calma ses ardeurs. Elle fit signe au concerné de la suivre. Le brun obtempéra et la suivit. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et pris sa machine à tatouer. Elle s'assit en face du brun et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« J'espère que t'es pas douillet .

- Pas le moins du monde, mademoiselle aux cheveux roses. »

La jeune fille grogna .

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux t'faire tatouer ?

-Le mot « Death » sur les phalanges de la main gauche.

-Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est qu'on perd pas d'temps. Ria la rose. »

Elle prit la main gauche du brun dans la sienne et s'appliqua à tatouer le mot désigné par son client. Une trentaine de minute plus tard, elle releva la tête. La rose était assez surprise, son client n'avait pas bronché et pourtant elle en avait eu des durs à cuire qui pleurait comme des fillettes pour un tatouage .

_« Comme l'dit l'dicton, faut passe s'fier au apparence . » _

La rose se leva et partit chercher une protection transparent qu'elle posa ensuite sur la main fraîchement tatouée de Law.

« Tu gardes cette protection le reste d'la journée. Compris ?

- Hay, madame. »

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle qui se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique. Law trouva le blond en pleine conversation téléphonique. Ce dernier aperçut le chirurgien et raccrocha. Il s'avança vers son protégé et lui prit la main... Il sourit puis partit régler au comptoir. Une fois le versement prit en compte par la tatoueuse, ils sortirent. Il se mirent à se promener dans les rues marchandes. Le malaise de Law le reprit. Il ne savait pas comment agir .

_« Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? J'ai les mains qui tremblent, j'ai chaud et la gorge nouée. Je dois être malade... oui c'est ça malade ! »_

Doflamingo, lui, s'aperçut du combat intérieur de son protégé et s'en réjouissait. Depuis quelques temps, le brun l'intéressait. Non pas parce qu'il était son protégé mais parce qu'il le divertissait . Plus il appréciait titiller le chirurgien plus le nombre de choses n'ayant aucun rapport avec Law, l'ennuyait.

Ils passèrent devant l'église de la ville et le blond put voire l'heure qu'il était. Dix-huit heures et demi. Il s'arrêta en grimaçant, le temps passait trop vite : cela faisait déjà plus de quatre heures et demi qu'il était en compagnie de son protégé. Le brun s'était arrêté en même temps que le flamant .

« Doflamingo-sama, il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas?

- Si, si tout va bien Law, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je dois rentrer au manoir. »

Le brun retint une moue de mécontentement et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Doflamingo affichait un sourire carnassier. Il souleva le menton du brun de son pouce et de son index. Il se pencha, effritant doucement la distance entre leurs deux visages. Law, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, il appréhendait et il trépignait, deux sentiment tout à fait contraire. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais le blond bifurqua pour mordillé les boucles d'oreilles du médecin .

« A plus tard Law. »

Le blond partit en direction de son manoir avec un petit sourire en coin. Law était paralysé. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'était accéléré et il avait chaud, très chaud. Ses jambes ne lui permettaient presque plus de rester debout et ses mains étaient moites .

_« Foutus maladie. Il faut vraiment que je me soigne, il manquerai plus que cela m'arrive en pleine mission tient ! »_

Il se calma puis continua de déambuler dans les rues marchandes . Une heure plus tard , il s'apprêtait à prendre la direction du manoir pour rentrer quand soudain, un jeune homme d'environs dix-sept ans, un chapeau de paille sur la tête, lui sauta dessus .

« Law ! Chui si content de te revoir ! »

* * *

**Law : Yoru...**

**Yoru : Voui...Law-chan ? **

**L : *sort son Nodachi de son fourreau * Tu vas mourir pour m'avoir fais passer pour une jeune vierge effarouchée . **

**Y : Kyyyaaaa ! *Part se cacher derrière Doflamingo * **

**Kid qui passe part là : Bon , ba à la semaine prochaine . **

**Law/Dofy/Yoru : Yep ! A la semaine prochaine , Mina ! **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Couple : DofyxLaw **

**Disclaimers : Perso toujours pas à moi , mais à Echiro Oda-sama . **

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Redtest : Contente que mes chapitres te plaise . Pour la suite...suspence...ou pas x) . Merci beaucoup ^^ . **

**Nya : Non , je ne vous oublies pas ! Je pense beaucoup à vous ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira . Bises .**

* * *

Law était choqué ? Surpris ? Mal à l'aise ? C'était un peu de tout. Il ne connaissait absolument pas le jeune homme, mais lui, semblait le connaître et même très bien - vu la façon dont il réagissait . Il s'échappa de l'emprise du garçon sur lui. L'inconnu était plus petit que lui, son visage portait les derniers traits de l'enfance, un grand sourire au lèvre. Il avait des cheveux brun caché par un chapeau de paille. Un chapeau de paille ? Cela lui rappelait le jeune garçon qui le suivait Kid et lui, mais bon... il existe des milliers de jeunes gens qui porte des chapeaux de pailles.

« Qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit-il en faisant la moue . C'est moi ! …. »

Le jeune garçon fut interrompu par un « Luffy » hurlé, par un jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Law écarquilla les yeux. Une troupe pour le moins atypique venait d'arriver mais il n'y prêtait aucunement attention. Il était trop occuper à observer le jeune homme qu'était devenu Monkey. . Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui, les même yeux rieurs, le même sourire candide et surtout le même chapeau de paille. Il mit sa main sur le chapeau de son cadet .

« Je suis content de te revoir Luffy. Cela fait longtemps .

- Trop longtemps Traffy ! Remarqua le chapeau de paille, une moue boudeuse inscrite sur le visage. »

La petite troupe comprit que l'inconnu était une connaissance de leur ami . Ils se présentèrent chacun leurs tours . Les deux seules femmes du groupe, une rousse et une brune se nommant relativement Nami et Robin. Zoro, un jeune homme au cheveux vert portant 3 sabres à la hanche droite ainsi que son ami ? Amant ? Ennemis ? Il ne savait pas trop comment qualifier leurs relations. Son acolyte portait un costume noir, il avait des cheveux blond avec une mèche retombant sur le côté droit de son visage, il s'appelait Sanji selon les dires de son ami. Une petite particularité l'intrigua, il avait les sourcils en spirale. Ils y avaient deux autres hommes, l'un ayant des cheveux noirs frisés et un nez aussi long que celui de Pinocchio, ce nommant Ussop . L'autre homme, d'assez grande taille, des cheveux bleus prononçant des « SUPER » à tout vas, son nom était Franky. Pour finir, il y avaient un homme d'âge mur, se prenant pour un squelette, les cheveux noir frisés ainsi qu'un adolescent plus petit, la peau mate ainsi que de court cheveux châtain, ce nommant respectivement Brook et Chopper.

Luffy, lui, sautait partout comme un petit fou autour de Law, trop heureux de retrouver son ami. Le chirurgien ne put s'empêcher un demi-sourire, le gamin n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Nami eut la bonne idée d'invité tout le monde dans un bar mais ce n'était pas elle qui payait évidement !

Dans le bar Luffy et Law discutait ou plutôt, Luffy racontait ses frasques avec entrain et Law l'écoutait avec attention, souriant quelques fois aux bêtises de son ami .

« Au fait , Law, tu sais ce qu'est devenu Kid ?

- Eustass-ya, eh bien, il vit avec moi .

- A vous êtes enfin ensemble . »

Le médecin faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de saké. Toutes les têtes était tournées vers lui.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je serai avec Eustass-ya ? Demanda le brun, assez choqué.

- Bah, vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Pouf » , voilà le bruit que venait de faire le pauvre dos de Law en rencontrant le sol du bar . Le brun était allongé par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, regardant son homologue ahuri. Luffy riait à gorge déployé. Law se releva et vint se rasseoir sur sa chaise, vissant encore plus son bonnet sur son crâne essayant de cacher sa gêne occasionné par sa chute Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, puis vint l'heure pour le chapeau de paille et ses amis de rentrer chez eux . Ils saluèrent chacun leurs tours le chirurgien puis sortirent. Luffy fit promettre à Law de revenir le voir. Sous les yeux de cocker qu'affichait le petit brun il ne put y résister et acquiesça . Le jeune homme parti alors le sourire aux lèvres vers chez lui .

Law soupirait. Aujourd'hui, il allait de surprises en surprises et cela ne l'enchantait guère, il préférait quand tout était calme et qu'il avait un minimum de contrôle sur les événements. A cette heure ci les rues étaient désertes, il poussa un long soupire. La soirée n'était pas encore fini et il le sentait, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, il partit en direction de la maison de Doflamingo .

Il n'aimait pas vraiment le jour de son anniversaire pour la seule et unique bonne raison que c'était exactement ce jour-là que ça famille l'avait abandonné. Mais, depuis qu'il était ici, il commençait à l'apprécier davantage. Arrivé devant le portail de la demeure il vit que toute les lumière étaient éteintes. Le brun soupira de soulagement : au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter une quelconque fête d'anniversaire. Il passa la porte d'entrer, enleva ses chaussures puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il voulut prendre une douche, mais se souvenant de la protection de son tatouage, il décida de la prendre le lendemain. Il se mit en pyjama, la tenue contenait un simple jogging gris. Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à regarder par là fenêtre, le plongeant ainsi en plein dans ses songes .

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant place à Monet accompagné d'une cage recouverte d'un drap blanc. Law tourna la tête et tomba sur sa sempaï .

« Monet-sempaï ?

- Law, tiens joyeux anniversaire . »

Elle lui tendit la cage en souriant doucement. Law intrigué prit la cage, elle était lourde ! Il la posa sur son lit et regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Elle lui fit par un clin d'œil. Il souleva le drap et tomba sur une petite boule blanche, enfin tout est relatif petit pour l'âge de l'animal. Le brun avait sous les yeux, un petit ourson blanc comme neige qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage. Le chirurgien regarda son aînée incrédule .

« C'est de ma part ainsi que celle de Vergo. J'espère que cela te plaît . On trouvait que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de compagnie et on ne voulait pas t'offrir un animal banal donc on a opté pour l'ourson . »

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, il était à la fois surpris et heureux, un peu gêné aussi. Il regarda Monet s'avancer pour ouvrir la cage puis prendre l'ourson encore endormi et le déposer dans les bras du brun. La petite boule de poil remua un peu pour trouver une positon confortable pour continuer sa nuit. Une fois calée, elle ne bougea plus, sa respiration apaisante calmant Law. La jeune femme sortit un sourire aux lèvres.

« Au faite, pense à remercier Donquixote-sama, car sans son approbation tu n'aurais cette si jolie boule de poils dans les bras . »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Law s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres avec une boule de poil dans les bras .

« Bip , bip , bip ,bip ». Cette fois ci ce n'était pas la douce lumière du soleil, mais l'alarme stridente de son réveille-matin qui sorti Law de son sommeil. Il s'étira longuement tout en papillonnent les yeux. Il se leva, faisant grogner la boule de poil qui avait élu domicile sur lui, puis partit prendre une douche. L'eau froide coulait sur le corps de Law, le réveillant instantanément. Il sorti de la douche, se sécha et noua la serviette autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il se figea puis éclata de rire. Devant lui , Kid acculé contre le mur de sa chambre par la petite boule de poil blanche qui semblait-il l'avait prit en chasse .

« Ne ris pas, Trafalgar grogna le rouquin . Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Oh , si ! Rétorqua-t-il en retenant temps bien que mal son fou rire. »

Le chirurgien se calma puis vint prendre la boule de poil dans ces bras , libérant ainsi son ami de l'assaut de la « bête » selon ses propres termes . Le brun déposa l'ourson sur le lit et se changea .

« Je suis venu te voir pour te prévenir que l'hôpital a appelé, ils ont besoin que tu remplisses la paperasse qui s'accumule sur ton bureau, au plus vite .

- Humff, okay, merci Eustass-ya .

- Pas d'quoi , Trafalgar. »

Le rouquin sortit de la chambre de son ami d'enfance. Une fois habillé, il prit son bonnet ainsi que son sac de travail. Il nourrit l'ourson avec la nourriture que Monet avait laissé dans la cage et ferma la porte à clef . Il regarda sa montre, il avait encore le temps avant d'aller à l'hôpital, il décida donc de remercier Doflamingo . Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la grande porte blanche. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, sa détermination faiblissait. Une fois face à la porte, il fut pris de tremblement. Il avança sa main tremblotante vers la poignée de la porte quand une voix s'éleva .

« Tu te fous de moi , Doflamingo ! Hurla la voix .

- Absolument pas Crocodile .

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus de moi ?! Je suis sur que c'est à cause de l'autre chirurgien !

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne m'intéresses plus et que vient faire Law la dedans. Demanda suspicieusement le bond. Law pu distinguer une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

- J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais ! S'époumona le balafré .

- ...

- Tu vois tu ne le nies même pas ! »

Un gémissement de douleur retentis suivit d'un bruit provenant du choque brutale d'un corps contre le sol. Law paniqua et entra avec perte et fracas dans la pièce. Doflamingo se tenait la joue à terre et Crocodile, le menaçait de son crochet. Le balafré abaissa son crochet vers le blond. Law réagit en un instant, arrêtant le crochet. Du sang coula. La main du médecin avait transpercé par le crochet de son ainé. Les deux amants en dispute écarquillèrent les yeux de concerts. Le chirurgien laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Crocodile-sama , je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous calmer et de sortir de cette propriété. Annonça Law d'un ton glacial .

-Tch ! »

Crocodile, retira vivement son crochet de la main du brun, arrachant une grimace de douleur à ce dernier. Il sortit de la pièce en laissant derrière lui une simple phrase « Je m'en souviendrai Trafalgar Law ! ». La porte claqua et Doflamingo se rua sur la main blessée de son protégé. Il fit asseoir le brun sur son lit et partit chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, armé de désinfectant et de bandages. Le blond imbiba un coton de désinfectant et l'appliqua sur la plaie .

« Tu me le dis si je te fais mal, Law .

- Je ne sens presque rien, j'ai connu pire. fit Law un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres . »

Un petit silence s'installa quand le blond se mit à bander la plaie .

« Que faisais-tu ici Law ?

- Eh bien, comme j'avais un peu de temps avant d'aller à l'hôpital, je voulais venir vous remercier pour l'ourson .

- L'ourson ? Tu ne lui à pas donné de prénom .

- Non, pour l'instant c'est « Boule de poil », « L'ourson » ou « La Bête ».

- Le dernier vient de Kid-kun je présume. Grinça le flamant rose . »

Law acquiesça . Une fois la plaie bandée, le brun se rendit de sa proximité avec celle de son maître . Il rougit en se souvenant que le blond tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il la retira précipitamment et se leva. Le flamant rose ne put ajouté quelque chose que le brun était déjà partit .

Le chirurgien dévala précipitamment les escaliers en colimaçon du manoir. Il passa en coup de vent à la cuisine pour y prendre son bentô puis se dirigea vers la sortie .

Une fois à l'hôpital, il alla au vestiaire. Il ouvrit la porte de son casier et y attrapa une blouse blanche avec l'insigne « Docteur Trafalgar Law » inscrite sur le côté gauche de son torse. Il l'enfila, déposa son sac ainsi que son précieux bonnet dans le casier. Il grimaça, il détestait plus que tout enlever son bonnet. Les seuls moments où il l'enlevait étaient pour dormir et prendre sa douche et dorénavant pour travailler. Il ferma son casier et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Le brun appuya sur le bouton « 4 », et l'appareil se mit en mouvement permettant au chirurgien de gagner l'étage des opérations en moins d'une minute. Il sortit de l'engin et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Le bureau de Law était une pièce sobre contenant un bureau, une bibliothèque ainsi que des plantes un peu partout disposées dans la salle. Le plan de travaille du brun était envahie par des piles de feuilles blanches qui n'attendaient que lui pour être remplis. Il soupira de découragement, la paperasse ce n'était pas franchement son tripe. Il se mit à son bureau et commença a remplir les feuilles qui étaient pour la plus part des feuilles de soin des patients qu'il avait opéré. Pendant près de deux heures il put remplir ses feuilles dans silence presque religieux, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de feuille, quand un de ses subordonnés, Sachi, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux-châtain, vint l'interrompre en défonçant la porte comme à son habitude. Law releva la tête de son travaille avec joie.

« Trafalgar-senseï .

- Hay , Sachi ?

- On n'a un patient pour vous, une coupure qui demande plusieurs points de sutures au niveau du visage .

- J'arrive, mais tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi même Sachi ? Demanda le brun intrigué .

- Le sujet est intenable, même ses amis qui l'ont amené après l'incident ne peuvent le calmer. Déclara -t-il piteux .

- Comment s'appelle le patient ? »

Law avait déjà une petite idée du patient en question et Sachi lui confirma ses dires .

« Monkey. , Trafalgar-senseï . »

Le brun soupire, ce gosse ne savait que se faire remarquer .

* * *

**Voici ce 4ème chapitre...o.O comment j'ai fait , je me surprend moi même x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu . **

**J'ai une petite question qui me turlupine ce qui me sert de cerveau ( deux neurones pas toujours connecté ensemble T^^T ) et je voudrai savoir votre avis...De quel couleurs sont les yeux de Dofy...(question existentielle xD mais importante ^^ )**

**Alors ? Des réponses à ma question ? Parce que moi en tout cas...bah je sèche ^^ . **


End file.
